Tmnt Raph
by leoraphdonnymikey
Summary: At 13 Raph was even worse with his temper. But what changed him to be ummm less arrogant now? Was it something to do with the disturbing visions he received as a teen?
1. Chapter 1

So this is about our lovely, hot headed but sensitive turtle

Raphael, Raph or even known to be called Raphie (Super cute may I add)

This may turn sad, aggressive, upsetting maybe funny I have no idea. I write as I go along and plan as a write, probably not my best idea but hey Raph never plans either, DON'T JUDGE!

So here we go with what Im calling

TMNT Raph… enjoyJ

Back when the turtles were young Raph always knew he was different, he was always finding something or someone to be angry at and always found a way to get into trouble. And no matter how hard he tried it always seemed to be Fearless Leader Leo who corrected his mistakes.

The turtles had recently turned 13, it was a difficult age for the boys as they wanted to explore the sewers, go above ground. But Master Splinter was never one to break the rules, and despite Raph, Mikey and Donny begging Leo was never going to disobey their father.

"hey Leo, why don't you stop being a spoil sport and play follow the leader, after all you are the "leader" remember?" Raph grinned knowing that this would push Leo further into his training.

"Oh come on Raph you know Leo and his training, nothing stops him. Why don't you go do something useful for a change? Like help me build this turtle phone?" Donnie's voice was more stern than usual as even he knew that Raph could push people's buttons.

"Ah forget it, your al losers anyway" and with that Raph performed tricks up the ladder to his bedroom before collapsing on his bed. Staring at the roof he soon began to drift away into a deep sleep.

"RAPHEAL" A loud voice boomed in Raph's head.

"What do you want?" Raph awoke slightly to see a tall dark figure peering over him. Jumping out of his shell he realised this was not someone he knew, nor did his cold presence seem inviting.

"I am Novita Yang; I am here to show you four different stories of your family. That with your eyes you shall see the effect your behaviour will have upon these fateful events." The dark figure reached out his hand.

"Take it child, for tonight you will be traveling to the future of your family, and the events that could change…. But only if you can."

"But I don't understand? My actions? To change?! Raph sounded confused like he had never thought that his rash decisions or harsh name calling would get anyone in trouble.

"You will see my child in time, but for now we visit the first event of the future, Donatello's fate…."

Holding on to the dark figures arm the walls around them appeared to move and suddenly they were in Donnie's lab, only it wasn't Donnie's lab exactly. The turtles appeared to be older perhaps 15 maybe even 16. But he knew something was wrong. Shelves were ruined, books across the floor. And where was Don?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took sooooo long to uplaod, ive been extreemly busy:( But here is part two of Raphs story.

Looking around he could see that everything was throw abut as if someone had ruined Dons lab and not even cared. There was paper thrown everywhere with pens over the floor and a tool kit spread over the desk.  
He couldnt see anyone in the lab and suddenly the darkk voice spoke.  
"You see, your temper at the age of 16 your attitude may injur or kill your brother."

"What the hell did ya do! "Raph screamed and looked frantically around the room searching for Don.

Then he saw it, a trail of blood, drip by drip it got heavier. Raph slowly followed around each bend and each corner, then he saw Donatello.  
Sat on Mikey's lap Donnie's arm was bleedings pretty bad, Mikey had a cut on his head and a bruise on his shoulder. He was holding Donnie and whispering.  
"Its okay Don, Leo is getting a bandage now, you'll be okay, Raph didn't mean to flip out like that... did he?" Mikey's eyes looked teary as if he was concerned. Then it hit Raph.

"Wait? I... I did this? Why?!" Raph screamed at the dark figure demanding the truth.

"This was the day your master decided who was to be a Leader. He picked Leonardo, for his passion, strength, skills and kindness. Your anger had been growing every day and you decided enough was enough, you went to hurt leo but Donny was in your way..." The dark shadow looked down at Raphael whose face grew sour.

Raph watched as Leo ran over with a first aid kit and tried calming Donnie down. He wrapped up his arm and help pressure over the wound.  
"Will he be okay Leo?" Mikey's eyes looked sore.

"We just have to wait Mikey, but he's hurt pretty bad, i need to reason with Raph. He's gone to far this time!" Leo looked away in floods of tears he began to sob.

"Why did splinter choose me?" Donnie was moved to the sofa to recover. Some colour had come back into his green skin but he was still pretty bad. Mikey and Leo watched over until they slowly fell asleep, then Master Splinter came in. To meditate on his son's recovery.

"My son, my dear dear son. How did this happen? I raised you all so well, I saw Raphael's temper but was to afraid to approach it myself, unaware of this fate... rest well my son." Then he disappeared into his room to think.  
Raphael watched in shock, he did this, to his family.

"Now we must move on Raphael , to Michelangelo's fate..."

"No what about Donny?! No" But with that all Raph could see was a bright light before appearing in a tunnel with his bothers, aged 17. But he had struck once more. And this time fate had it for him as he watched his brothers suffer at the fate of his own hands!"


End file.
